Advances in network connectivity, speed, convenience, and the like, support an ever increasing community of online consumers who spectate and/or participate in live online game play, which is often hosted by a multi-user network platform. In fact, within the community of these online consumers, highly skilled players can achieve celebrity status and attract a large following of fans. Similarly, various multiplayer games have also seen dramatic increases in popularity and attract an ever increasing number of participants and spectators alike.
Parallels can be drawn between traditional consumers of physical real-world activities or sports, such as card games, board games, football, basketball, baseball, and the like, and the online consumers for multiplayer or multi-user games. For example, traditional consumers and the online consumers often watch a particular player, team, sport, or game, and access various media outlets to watch highlights, follow players, and the like. Industries and businesses that provide content for physical real-world activities, such as live-game play, use sophisticated hardware such as cameras, wires, cables, suspensions, etc., to capture different views of the live-game play in order to provide informative and immersive viewing experiences. However, creating similar viewing experiences for online consumers of multiplayer or multi-user games presents new challenges due, in part, to an underlying inherent virtual or online nature of such multiplayer or multi-user games. As the community of online consumers continues to grow, so too does a demand to improve the online consumer's viewing experience.